Deep Blue Eyes
by Planeswalker
Summary: A Mimato with a twist that shows Matt's dark side near the ending. There are little devil horns peeking out from under all that blonde hair! ^_^


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon (etc. etc.)   
Mimi dialled Matt's phone number again, and once more she was greeted with his happy voice on the answering machine. She had been playing mind games with herself all morning. It had been three days since she had heard from Matt. "He must be okay," she thought to herself, "He did say he was okay with everything after all." Mimi's thoughts trailed off as she remembered the scene that took place on her doorstep on that rainy evening three nights ago...   
Matt and Mimi ran down the street hand in hand, both drenched from the driving rain. They had been out for a walk in the park when it had started to pour out of nowhere. They ran and ran, until they reached the front door of Mimi's apartment. As they arrived Matt pulled Mimi into a giant bear-hug and then loosened his grip. He cupped her small delicate chin in one of his hands and with the other, brushed the hair away from her eyes. "How's my girl?" asked Matt playfully with a boyish grin on his face.  
"Just great!" replied Mimi with a bright smile.  
Matt leaned in and kissed Mimi passionately. As he drew away, Mimi noticed he seemed to be preparing for something, then hesitantly, he announced,   
"Mimi, I have something to ask you."  
Matt slowly dropped to one knee. He looked up into Mimi's face.  
Mimi's chest constricted as she took in a short fast breath.  
'Oh my God.' Though Mimi. 'Oh my God. This can't be happening, I'm just not ready!' She tried to look away, to steel herself against anything he could say to her. But as she looked at Matt's face covered in tiny droplets of water, with his deep blue eyes shining, she wasn't sure she could say no."Mimi," began Matt, "the only thing I want, the only thing I'll ever want, is to be with you. Have you ever thought of the definition of the word 'be'? It means, to live, or just to just exist... All I need Mimi, is the chance to be by your side, to exist with you, to grow old with you. Without you Mimi, I would cease to exist. Would you do me the incredible honour of giving me your hand in marriage?"   
"Oh my." said Mimi out loud. She didn't know what else to say. She had expected maybe, 'I love you' from him, but this? Say yes! A voice deep inside her cried out. But then another answered, what about Damian?  
"Well?" asked Matt. He paused, and then continued, "We're going to have grown old together already by the time you answer me!"  
Mimi laughed nervously.  
"Matt," she began hesitantly, "I've, um, gotta' get back to you on that one. It is a really big question after all. I'll call you."  
"Okay." replied Matt happily. "I can wait as long as it takes."  
*Back to the present*   
Matt put down the pen he had been using to write a letter. He picked up his freshly sharpened knife.  
"Why?" he thought, "Why did she have to drive me to this?"  
He looked at the picture of the girl he loved so much once more and started to rethink his decision. Then he quickly reminded himself that his love for her was not returned and before he could think better of it, drove the knife into his heart. Blinding pain wracked his body. As the blood-flow to his brain stopped, he slowly began to loose consciousness. He sighed gratefully as his body was released from his horribly sharp pains.  
As he fell to the ground, a single tear fell from his shimmering eyes, eyes that would not see another day. Then he breathed one last breath, and closed his deep blue eyes, for the last time.  
*Back to the past*   
Later that day  
Later that dayRING~RING~RING  
Pick up Matt! Thought Mimi. Pick up before I change my mind! Mimi had lamented for the better part of 2 hours on what to do.   
Don't tell him! Don't tell him! A voice yelled.   
It's the right thing to do. Replied another.  
Matt's answering machine picked up the phone.  
This is Yamato Ishida's residence. Sorry I'm not home right now, please leave your name, number and a short message, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. BEEEEEEEP  
"Hey Matt. It's Mimi, again, for the seventh time. I really have to talk to you. Please call me back as soon as your in. Thanks a lot. Bye."   
Mimi was incredibly nervous. She was about to tell something to Matt that could even... Mimi's thoughts drifted. She thought back over the wonderful 10 years they had spent as a couple. The afternoon walks in the park, the late night movies, all the times they had spent together...   
BRRRRIIIIIING!!!  
"Ahh!" Mimi jumped straight up from her chair. It took her a moment to realize that sound was her phone. She tore across the room and picked it up.  
"Matt??"  
"Nope" the voice replied, "It's Damian."  
Mimi had met Damian about two years ago. He was what most people would call 'a real man'. He was tall, 6 feet to be exact, dark, with black hair and brooding brown eyes, and handsome, he was actually a successful male model. He and Mimi had been friends ages ago during her modeling days, and had run into each other a high school reunion that Matt couldn't go to. He had sweet talked her into the fact that she wasn't getting what she needed from Matt, and he was determined to give it to her. They had been seeing each other from then on. Mimi had been trying to break it off with him for months but every time she tried, she would miss him, and run back to him.   
She thought his name was just perfect for him, Damian, the prince of darkness' name, she knew he was evil, but he was addictive...   
"Oh." replied Mimi. After all she had been expecting a call from Matt.  
"You sound disappointed."  
"I'm kind of confused."  
"Why?"  
"Matt proposed to me."  
"That little chicken shit?"  
"Please don't call him that."   
"Whatever. I still can't believe had the guts to do that. Did you say yes?"  
"Not yet."   
"Oh. Are you going to say yes?"  
"I don't know yet."  
"Yes you do, don't lie to me."  
"Well, I'm probably going to tell him about what we have and just take it from there."  
"Which means?"  
"I can't see you anymore."   
"Oh come on Mimi, I've heard that one before. You know you could never do that."  
"Watch me." and with that, she hung up the phone.   
  
*Back to the present*  
Mimi put on her coat, hat, and scarf. She had been trying to get a hold of Matt since nine o'clock that morning. It was now ten thirty at night. So many things were going through her mind as she walked down the hallway to the elevator. She pressed the down button impatiently. After about fifteen seconds she couldn't wait any longer, so she took off down the stairs. She exited the building and jumped into her car. She put the key in the ignition and turned. The car protested loudly, and was about to start, when it just all out stalled. She jumped out of the car, walked around the side towards the road. She hesitated, turned around and kicked the rear fender, which promptly fell off. She swore loudly, and continued on her way.   
She had this horrible feeling gnawing away at the pit of her stomach, this horrible feeling that every second counted, and that she had to be there in time. Matt's apartment was only 5 blocks away. She picked up the pace of her walk, and then the length of her stride, and before she knew it, she was running as hard as she could. She reached the apartment and tore up the stairs to the 11th floor. When she finally reached his apartment she went to open the door, but as she reached for the handle, a powerful gust of wind blew it open for her. As she walked inside, the smell of death hung in the air.   
*Back to the past*  
BRRRRRING~BRRRRRING~BRRRRRING   
"Hello?"   
"Matt, it's Mimi, I've been trying to get a hold of you all morning!"  
"Sorry, I was out doing the groceries."  
There was an uncomfortable silence between the two.  
"Matt, I have to tell you something."  
"Okay..." replied Matt. He had a bad feeling about the tone of her voice.  
"Matt for about the past year and a half, I've been seeing someone else besides you."  
Matt was shocked. 'How could she do this to me after I just told her I loved her more then anything else in the world?' he thought. 'But she did do the right thing by telling me. But what if she's leaving me for him?'   
"So are you leaving me?"  
"Well, um..."  
"If you do, I'll understand. I should have known someone as perfect as you could never be with someone like me....."  
"No Matt, I'm not. I've broken up with him."  
"So where does this leave us?"   
"I don't know."  
"What do you want Mimi?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Can you picture yourself living with me for the rest of your life? Well can you?"  
"Honestly Matt, no, I can't."  
"That's what I thought."  
"So, you're okay with all this?"  
"Yeah, I'd prepared for it."  
"Um, well, I've gotta' go."  
"Yeah me too, I've got to go write a letter."  
"Alright then, goodbye Matt."  
"Goodbye Mimi, have a good life, you won't have to worry about me anymore....."  
  
*Back to the present*  
Mimi walked into the darkened entranceway and turned on the light.  
"Matt?" asked Mimi cautiously.  
There was no answer. Mimi noticed an odd smell.  
She walked slowly through the living room, until she reached the kitchen. And there was Matt, his lifeless form sprawled on his side on the linoleum floor in a pool of partially dried blood. Mimi had been wrong, even if her car had started, even if she had just been transported there instantly, she would have been too late. Matt was long dead.   
"NO!" cried Mimi. "NO! This can't be!" she ran over to Matt and desperately shook his lifeless form.  
"Matt! Matt! You have to wake up! You just have to!" she rolled Matt onto his back and saw what had killed him. The handle of an ornately decorated dagger protruded from Matt's chest. Mimi examined the blade more closely, and recognized it as one of the daggers from her father's collection. However, the collection was now in her possession because it had been left to her as well as all of her father's other possessions because her mother had died the year before, and she was pretty much the only family member left, considering the fact she was the only child of two only children. The blade had been her favorite. The silver handle complemented with gold was encrusted with emeralds, sapphires and obsidian. The knife had gone missing about a month earlier along with some of her less expensive jewelry.  
As she finally realized what had happened, she began to cry. Tears began to fall and smeared her makeup leaving long trails of black mascara down her pale cheeks.  
"How could you do this Matt?" she cried to the corpse of her long dead friend.  
"How could you leave me? You said, you said it was okay…"she trailed off into eerie silence. Then she realized it was all her fault. She could have saved him from himself…  
"Goodbye Mimi, have a good life, you won't have to worry about me anymore…"   
'How could I have missed that!' She thought. 'Matt is dead because of my own stupidity! How could I have not seen it! Matt is dead because of me! It's all my fault..…'   
For the longest time she just sat there on the cold linoleum grieving. She grieved for Matt, and for her parents, and for her life, which she now considered dead as well. After a good half an hour she stood up and tried to compose herself. She then saw a letter on the kitchen table with the pen on top of it that it had been written by. It was addressed: Dear Beloved. Mimi picked up the pen and placed it back down next to the page. The letter read:  
  
My Dearest Mimi,  
  
I can't believe you could do this to me.   
I would have forgiven you. I would have done anything for you.  
But I could not ever forgive you for this, the knife in my heart   
You were my life Mimi, and when you left me, you took my life as well.  
So now you see, you have been left to deal with the consequences.  
My death Mimi, is one great analogy. Let me enlighten you;  
You Mimi, were my sun. You saved me from the dark of my depression, the night of my abusive father, the tragic death of my brother and mother.   
During these ten wonderful years together, you made me see the good, you never gave up on me, only now to plunge me back into darkness by leaving me, as the dagger has been plunged into my heart.  
The knife is also an analogy. The sapphires represent me and my friendship, the green represents you and your sincerity and the black represents the one who came between us. All together, these things have ultimately killed me.  
Please don't think I'm cruel for what I've done. If you think my killing myself was cruel, just you wait. Any time now, your fate will come knocking at the door. I loved you once Mimi, but now I'm not sure. I didn't know you could be such a monster. If you want, you can keep the letter to remind you of me. Well Mimi, like I said, have a good life. I told you that you wouldn't have to worry about me anymore.   
Your Yama  
  
'Oh God' thought Mimi.  
She didn't know what else to think. He had blamed her completely and totally for his death. "But that isn't true!" she cried out defiantly to no one.  
And what did he mean if what he did was cruel 'just you wait'? Mimi slowly slipped the letter into her purse. Little did she know her question would soon be answered.BAM~BAM~BAM  
There was a loud pounding on the door of the apartment.  
"We know you're in there! Come out with your hands up!" a deep masculine voice yelled. "Careful boys, she could be armed and dangerous."   
"What do you want with me?" cried a confused Mimi.   
"We just want you to come out with your hands above your head. All the entrances are blocked so don't bother trying to run for it."  
"Okay I'll come out." replied Mimi unsurely.   
Mimi opened the door to find ten or so police officers all standing with their guns ready. As soon as Mimi came through the door, the one who looked to be the leader practically jumped on her and handcuffed her before she could protest.  
"Mimi Tachikawa you are guilty for the murder of Yamato Ishida. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law....."  
"What?!" cried Mimi   
The police went into the kitchen and found Matt. On the table where the letter Mimi had read had been there was another letter. 'It must have been underneath!' Mimi thought. The letter simply read: Good-bye cruel world  
But the thing about this letter was, the writing looked identical to Mimi's!  
The police picked up the pen next to the letter. It only had Mimi's prints on it. Mimi was beginning to understand now. It was all coming together.....  
"He framed me for his suicide!" cried Mimi in desperation.  
"Sure he did sweetheart." chuckled the officer, "Sure he did."   
The forensic scientist shook his head and sighed, "There sure is a lot of nut cases out there."Mimi took one last look at Matt as she was being dragged out the door. As she looked out onto the scene, she noticed something she hadn't before; a strangely evil grin on Matt's face, and an unusually cruel gleam in his deep blue eyes.   
  
  
~Epilogue~  
Mimi is tried for the murder of Matt and found guilty.   
She is sentenced to life in jail.   
After several months of crying: "He framed me for his suicide!", Mimi is found to be emotionally and mentally unstable and sent away to 'The Matthew Grey Institute For The Criminally Insane'.   
Mimi is locked up in a padded cell, where she does go insane, and there stays for the rest of her life.  
  
  
Matt sits on a fiery ledge next to Satan and watches the scene with delight.   
"Why did you do it?" Satan asks.   
"I don't really know anymore." answers Matt.  
"Any regrets?" inquires the devil  
"No." replies Matt, "It was worth it.   
  
Please Review!  
(Please?)  
:)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
